


[Podfic] Dragons With Silver Linings (or Harry Potter is a Treasure)

by megyal, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is living a life most ordinary; maybe a dragon can shake things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dragons With Silver Linings (or Harry Potter is a Treasure)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragons With Silver Linings (or Harry Potter is a Treasure)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185016) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



> Recorded for the 2013 dracotops_harry fest. Beta'd by teas_me

Length: 01:04:49

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Dragons%20With%20Silver%20Linings.mp3) (60 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Dragons%20With%20Silver%20Linings.m4b) (31 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
